Mutations
by Akira Kitsune
Summary: So, did you ever wonder what would happen if you got kidnapped and had animal DNA implanted into you. Well, now you will know. My friend group and I were kidnapped, after some resistance, and experimented upon. I end up with major insanity and probably a tad bit of PTSD. There are no true pairings, and suggestions will be limited because there are two other POV's for this story.
1. The Start of My Descent Into Hell

**Well, here is a story very loosely based off of Maximum Ride, which I don't own by the way. It is originally the brainchild of one of my good friends. Her, another friend, and I have all gone and done our own points of view. It gets ridiculous in some parts, and there will be some angsty moments along with torture scenes. Welp, let's get this party started.**

"Damn it guys. Why is it that when I get a large enough car, you all have to pile into **MY** car?" I had just gotten my new car yesterday and they are already trying to pile into it. School had just ended and I was heading to my car when I saw every single one of my friends aside from Kara and Kate sitting outside of it.

"Because we can, God damn it." Deja said, jumping onto the roof of my suv from the front passenger side.

"Really now, Deja? Please get off the roof of my car." At this point, I was already wondering why I didn't expect this, I mean, they all are just a tad bit crazy.

"Only if I get to ride shotgun to Kara and Kate's house."

That's right, we all agreed to go to Kara and Kate's after school today. "Fine, but only if Ethan is okay with it."

"You're a nigger so why not." Why did I expect Ethan to say that?

Everyone began to get in the car, and once everyone was seated, I said, "Okay, everyone, make sure you have seatbelts on and hang onto your panties because the ride might get a little bumpy today." Little did I know at this point in time that I would be needing the plow on the front of my car.

* * *

We were approaching a set of train tracks that had a small hill leading up to them and I began my warning, "Guys, thank you for choosing Foxy Air. We will be approaching our point of lift off soon." I began speeding up to a speed that not many would be stupid enough to hit, causing everyone to scream, a couple of them in fear, and Deja in excitement, but I'm not sure which. "Yeehaw! This is your pilot and we are clear for lift off!" I said that right as we were about to hit the train tracks. The moment we came off the ground, I realized that I may have fucked up. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT THIS IS CRAZY!" In the back seat of the car, I saw Ethan not really caring except for a 'You're a nigger,' and I saw Mikayla holding onto Matt, Rebekah screaming, and Stephanie and Chloe holding onto each other. "WHY DID I DO THIS?"

Meanwhile, Deja is screaming in joy, "Hell if I know, but this is fun."

As soon as we landed, everyone's heads hit the roof of the car, except mine and Deja's. I immediately resumed my pilot act, "Thank you for your cooperation, Foxy Air has officially made its first safe landing. Please choose us again next time." No one responded until a few minutes later when these white vans blocked the road a little ways in front of us and right behind us.

Deja was more than slightly confused when my hand moved to my shifter. "Um, what are you doing?"

Rebekah, still getting over having her head slammed into the roof, spoke up, "Deja is right to ask that-" She was interrupted by me slamming my foot on to the accelerator, "What the hell are you doing?"

My silence told them that I wasn't saying anything as my speed quickly rose to 70 mph. "This is **MY** house suckers, so don't mess with the fox!" The blockade approached quickly as my car plowed through the white vans. Everyone got shot forward for a second as my speed slowed slightly, my plow pushing the vans to the side.

Rebekah, finally coming to her senses yelled, "What the fuck are you thinking? Are you trying to kill us?"

Me, finally deciding to speak like a normal person said in response, "These people are obviously not your neighborhood friendlies, so why should I let them stop **ME** in **MY** tracks in **MY** car?" I didn't let anyone answer. "Good, no objections to continuing. MOTHRFUCKERS!" I yelled out as we plowed into another blockade, this time at a speed of 80 mph. This caused everyone to hit their heads on the seat in front of them, Deja into the dash, and I just pushed myself away from the steering wheel to avoid affecting my driving.

After repeating this process a couple more times, Deja pointed something out. "Fergie, that is an armored vehicle in front of us. How are we getting through that?"

Once I realized what she said, I came up with a plan. "We aren't going to go through it. We are turning around, so brace yourselves for the thrill of a lifetime." I through the car into first, pulled the emergency brake, slammed on the regular brakes, and spun the wheel, thus causing us to spin uncontrollably and scream uncontrollably, in mine and Deja's case the screaming may have been of enjoyment. When we finally stopped spinning, my rear end just barely touched the door of the armored vehicle, preventing anyone from opening the door. "Remind me to do that more often." I said that while everyone in the back seemed like they were about to puke and Deja was panting as if she just had the time of her life.

Ethan commented in his usual way while Destiny was pissed. "What the hell was that for? You damn near could have killed us."

I turned around in my seat and said, "Well I didn't kill you, now did I? Now, brace yourselves again. I'm going full steam ahead to try and get back the way we came. Oh, and this one is for you Rebekah. God bless motherfucking America!" I took off the e-brake and floored it, immediately flying into second and then third. This car, albeit a suv, had a race motor that allowed it to accelerate pretty damn quickly, and a transmission to match it. Eventually we had to stop due to the sheer amount of cars they could provide, but by this time, I had destroyed probably 20 of their vans, if not more.

The moment my car stopped, I locked my door and reached under my seat and pulled something out from under it. Deja saw what it was and had a deadpanned look on her face. "Aren't those illegal to have on school grounds?"

I looked down at the machete I had pulled out and said, "Not if they don't find it."

"Nigger," Ethan said in his usual retard-like voice when he was joking around, "why are you so stupid?"

"Cause I'm so black I'm white, so shut the fuck up while I keep these sons of bitches away from my friends." I unbuckled my seatbelt and waited for them to open my door with my machete aimed to where it would be right in their faces when the door got opened. As soon as the door opened I yelled, "Back the fuck up or I will cut yo ass!"

However, as soon as I said that, I was pulled out from the side of the door by someone I couldn't see. Before I hit the ground, I put my free hand out to allow me to roll forward. As I came out of the roll, I shot upward and got into a sword stance with the machete in my right hand ready to be swung. The men outside of my car were in black suits and appeared to be unarmed, but I wasn't so sure because of the armored vehicles. The one who pulled me out of the car, turned and saw my stance and realized that I wasn't kidding. My lips were snarled and my left hand was cut up from the road. "Hey kid, isn't that weapon a little dangerous to be playing around with?"

I immediately snarled and growled, and realized that the long hair must have mislead him. "I'm sorry, but I've got to tell you that I'm just as much of an adult as you. I turned 18 yesterday, so don't call me a kid."

"Okay, but that still doesn't excuse you for wielding a weapon against us. We just want to ask you some questions." The man made a head motion to something behind me and I just dove to my left, dodging someone's overhand strike with what looked like a metal pipe.

"So, you want to fight like that, eh? I can oblige you." I looked into my car, straight at Deja and yelled, "There is another one under your seat, so prevent anyone from getting in the car." After I saw a nod from Deja, I began fighting. The moment the larger man in black swung the pipe again in another overhead strike, I used the machete to block it. The force behind the strike jarred my arms. "Damn, this dude is strong," I said under my breath.

As I bared the barrage of strikes from the man, I heard something clang inside my car and Deja yelled, "Why the fuck do you have a sword in your car?"

"Grab that. **Now**." I ran to the door of my car, kicking the dude in front of it to the side and as Deja tossed the sword to me, I grabbed it by the hilt and tossed the machete to her, which she grabbed in a similar fashion. I flourished the sword in my regular manner and remembered that I had a shield in the trunk of my car. "Deja, hop in the driver's seat and find a way to get everyone out of here as soon as I close the trunk." She nodded in affirmation as soon as I ran to the trunk and opened it, revealing my shield. I grabbed it and strapped it to my left arm quickly, slamming the trunk shut in the process.

The big man just grunted before running at me while Deja drove the car away. The person that I kicked stood back up and looked disappointed. "You should know that they will be caught as well. But, this is an interesting development. I never thought that you would go so far as to have weapons in your car just in case you ever had to fight anyone."

I slightly laughed as I raised my shield to block another strike from the pipe. "I am always ready for the zombie apocalypse. Hell, I have even more stuff hidden in my car already because I was up all last night modifying the interior of the car, so you never know what I might pull out next." As soon as the man went for a side swing with the pipe, I swatted it back the same way he was swinging from with my shield and put a shallow gash along his chest with a diagonal downward swing. The man grunted in slight pain but continued the fight nonetheless.

"If you want to end this fight, you'll have to fight more than just him," the man in black said this as more people like the one in front of me came out from the trees on the side of the road.

I looked at all the people in fear for a moment then remembered the first Nerf LARP we had at school. "I think I can make an assumption about these big dudes."

"What would that be?" The man in black looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"They may be strong, but their endurance is very lacking, which means that I win." I began running towards the first one I was fighting and stabbed him in the gut, tearing the sword out from his side while spinning towards my right to use my shield to block the weak slam from the pipe as the man fell to the ground. Something in me had clicked, from slight sanity to major insanity, as if the fight had awoken another version of myself.

"You truly do know what you are talking about. Their strength is emphasized over all of their other attributes, because they have been genetically modified for such reasons. We didn't expect you to have the smarts to have them flee while you stayed behind, nor did we expect you to actually be crazy enough to plow through our vans and throw your car into such a risky maneuver, but nonetheless, you won't be able to escape this and your friends won't be able to escape."

I began laughing maniacally, my final strand of sanity snapping momentarily, making him see the side of me that very few have seen. "I guess it's time to have fun with these grunts." I began running at the first huge man in front of me, this one had no weapon, just his bare hands. As he slammed his hands in a hammer fist down towards my head, I pulled my shield up, bracing for the impact, and stabbing forward towards his heart, piercing it and causing it to shred itself with every beat it made before I tore my sword out in the same way as the other person. As I spun, someone was approaching me from behind and I just used the momentum to slice through his neck. His head fell to the ground, a look of shock forever painted on it, and from the neck flowed his crimson life force all along the ground as the body collapsed. This pattern of bloodshed continued until I realized that the men were endless.

The man in black whose name I do not know began speaking into a walkie-talkie. When he was finished, he spoke to me, "You might as well give up now; your friends have been captured."

I immediately thought, 'Damn it. I thought Deja could get them out.' "Well, I guess I will have to go down with a fight still. I wouldn't be a warrior if I went down without a fight, I mean, these guys have to have an end."

"Oh, your friend is kinda roughed up already, so I'd stop if I were you; you might cause her to get hurt more, especially since she bit the shit out of someone."

'Damn good job Deja; time for me to do my part.' "Deja would want me to keep the insanity going, so nah brah." I began beating the shield with my sword, and when I stopped, I spread my arms and let out a battle yell. The moment I began fighting again, I was weaving in and out of the men, blood flying each time I passed by them, my face covered in the blood, a sadistic smile and a devious look in my eyes. I threw my shield to the side and began a blade dance that would rival that of a swordmaster of the olden days. Blood was seen flying through the air, creating ribbons of red as I danced, and a gleam from the blade was also seen as I twirled in between the people.

This went on for almost 30 minutes when I was finally taken down after the tenth tranquilizer shot. As I was passing out, the man that was apparently the boss said, "You fight with the tenacity of a bear, but the agility of a fox. Your actions fit that of a fox though, so I know what animal you are now, you fucking relentless demon. I hope they make you rot in hell with these tests."

Right before I passed out I stated, "Well, this fox will drag you down into the shadows of hell with it then, bitch." It was then that I fully blacked out.


	2. The Compound

**Alright, so this is the second chapter I already had written, there will be six chapters in total that have already been written, after that, it will be all fresh and I will try to update weekly, but with me starting a new job, it may be difficult. Wish me luck, please, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the OC's except Jason/me and anything that is a product of his/my mind.**

 **A few hours later…**

I woke up to massive pain coursing through my body, pain that was so far past my tolerance that it felt like my body was crumbling where I was laying? Sitting? I don't know. The pain caused me to lose my senses somewhat. It felt like I was being stabbed by thousands of blades all over my body, repeatedly, end on end, in an unforgiving assault. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" I yelled out as my eyes shot open. I finally understood that I was in a lab, with two needles in my lower back, while I am sitting in some sort of chair with my arms strapped down. I looked at the people watching and saw the same man that was there when I was fighting. "You motherfucker. Where are my friends? I'll kill you if you don't tell me. Hell, I'll rip your fucking throat out and tear your heart and shove it down where your throat used to be."

The man began laughing hysterically. Once he calmed down, he began to speak, "I'm surprised. That crazy blonde could hardly say anything coherent yet here you are, speaking, thinking, and acting in an expected manner when one feels intense pain by the hands of one he hates."

I snarled, trying to break through the links holding me down. "I don't care about this pain. I've felt more pain than you can imagine." I was slightly lying about the pain I was feeling right now. It felt like my body was being slightly reconstructed at a molecular level, like my very DNA was being changed.

"Oh, we know about your day-to-day pain. We've been looking at you as a prospect for this experiment ever since you showed yourself in wrestling. You showed that bear-like tenacity when you wrestled while you were sick, and then you showed your fox-like nature through your easy lies and your agility. However, what astonishes me the most is that you are feeling twice the pain everyone else felt." He began laughing again and I went ballistic.

"Oh, god help me if I don't rip your fucking throat out right where you are right now. I swear to God I'll kill you the moment I get a chance." As I was jerking around in the chair, I felt the pain in my shoulders flare exponentially. "I'll fucking kill you."

"I don't doubt your claims completely, but it seems the drug is beginning to heal your long term injuries already, so I'll leave you with one last bit of information. This test will turn you into something partially human, but also partially animal, so be prepared."

As he left the room I yelled out, "I won't let you get away with this, you motherfucker."

I heard someone say that the dosage is complete over some intercom, and then some people unstrapped me, which turned out to be a bad idea. As soon as I was unstrapped, I spun around and roundhouse kicked one of them. "Pain is nothing new to me bitch." I began making a motion for him to come at me, but then I thought of a plan. I decided I would go along with these experiments and escape when they were finished. I turned around and began walking to the door before saying, "You lead the way. I don't even know where we are at."

The man didn't even bother to put restraints on me in fear of me striking back at him. As we walked down the halls, I noticed other rooms with people going through similar experiments, and I spat in disgust. 'Damn it all. This pain is still so great, but why can I still move through it?'

We got to one room and the man opened the door. He pointed to an open cell and motioned for me to go in. I looked at him with an expression that said, 'Do you really expect me to be celld?' He then pointed to the other cells in there, and I noticed that the others were in cells as well, but they were all asleep. "Fuck you." He kicked me in the back, sending me stumbling into the cell. As soon as I was in, he slammed the door to the cell shut, which inevitably woke Deja up.

She looked at the man and snarled. "Hey motherfucker, what do you want? Is it already tomorrow?"

The man, who I think might be a mute, pointed at me. Deja saw me and looked happy to an extent. "Hey there wolfie, you think- FUUUUUCK!" I was cut off by another burst of pain. I fell all the way to the ground and writhed in agony.

Deja looked at me and was amazed that I was even awake. "Did you just get the first dose?" I nodded to say yes, which surprised her. "How the hell are you awake, much less walking around?"

The 'mute' finally spoke, "This _beast_ is a very tenacious one at that, so don't be surprised by him." That was all the guard said before leaving.

The wave of pain finally subsiding, I tried to lighten the mood, "I did roundhouse kick his buddy before he lead me here. That bitch didn't even think about putting his hands on me while leading me here because my kick probably killed that other dude."

Deja looked at me crazily. "You really enjoy killing people don't you? I heard about your blood dance before we got captured, so please don't get yourself killed in retribution." I could hear the sincerity in Deja's voice, but I also sensed the excitement from the blood dance.

"I was only trying to have a little bit of fun before I went down, but I don't care now. Killing all of them was definitely payment enough for this unbearable pain. That man in black from before said something about us being like animals once all of this was over; did he say anything to you?"

Deja looked like she was racking her brain for information, until she remembered something, "All I know is that we will be going through this once a day for three years."

"Well, damn. I'm also gonna have to get me my shirt and jacket back. They kinda took it." When I said that, Deja finally realized that I wasn't wearing anything on the top half of my body. "What the fuck dude? Put some sort of shirt on at least."

"I'm sorry but that is kinda impossible at this point." Due to me preparing for the army, I had become quite lean in the form of my abs. The layer of fat that was there had been burnt off by constant exercise, which I now realize will some in handy. "Now let's get some shut eye before they come back." I immediately laid down and fell asleep. 'Man does pain take it out of you.'

* * *

 **One year later…**

I had just finished another dosage. I was sitting on top of my cell. By now they had given up on trying to put me in a cell since I had already lost my sanity. At this point, I didn't even feel the pain from the injections. My body didn't even care. A few days ago, the effect of the injections finally showed physically. I had a fox tail, but it seemed like there was a hint of black bear fur texture in there. They had told us what they were doing to us by now, and I knew that they were making a mistake by using me. If I was already sneaky enough, by fusing my DNA with that of a Siberian Silver Fox and a Black Bear, they created a ruthless assassin that wouldn't fall without a fight. Deja was injected with the DNA of a Black Wolf, Destiny with that of a snake, and Ethan with that of a Puma. I never really paid much attention to what Matt, Stephanie, and Chloe were injected with. Oh, Kara and Kate, who were also captured, were also injected with the DNA of some kind of bears.

"Hey Fergie, get your ass down from there." I heard Destiny fussing at me because of my habit of hiding on top of the cells. Right now, I was on top of the cell that the girls were in.

"Sorry, but I don't feel like getting on the ground." Destiny looked at me with a resigned look on her face.

"At least sit on top of your own cell." She started pointing to my cell, but that went unnoticed as I started smelling something.

The same smell caused Deja to start waking up. "What, is it food time already?" Her wolf tail perked up slightly as she said this. Surprisingly while we have been in this place we get good food.

I heard someone begin unlocking the door, so I began to retreat to one of the darker corners of the room, the shadows hiding me completely. A man came in with food and cautiously approached the cell for the girls. I noticed that this was a new guy, unluckily for him he was only barely warned of Deja's eating habits. In order to feed her, they had to supply a lot of different meats. After he gave everyone their food aside from me and Deja, he put Deja's food into the cell and saw her tear into the meat, shredding it to bits with her canines. He looked around the room in search of me. "Where the hell is that damn fox? I thought they were joking when people said that he could become invisible. He turned away from the cart, and that was when I made my move. I dashed across the top of the cells, not making a single sound, and landed on the food cart. I grabbed my food and dashed back to my spot in the corner all before he turned back to look at the cart. When he saw my food was missing, he freaked out. "What, where the hell did it go?" After a few more panicked phrases, Deja, already finished with her plate of food, pointed up to where I was sitting, only my outline visible. "What the fuck? How, wait, I'm not even going to ask. I'll be back later to get the trays."

As soon as he left, Deja bursted out laughing. "Holy shit. Why do you always do that to the new guys? Hell, it seems your are better at moving like that now that you have the tail."

I ignored her while I was eating. My food was a simple bowl of ramen noodles because they had learned very quickly that I will not be easily sated by many other foods. As soon as I was done eating, I went straight to sleep. Within this one year, I had reverted to an older version of myself where I very much ignored people most of the time, but I did speak to them when I was in a good mood, which I rarely was after one of the injections. It usually took a nice nap to put me back in a good mood.

* * *

 **One more year later…**

"Get your hands off of me, you filthy bastard." A guard was on the ground getting pummeled by me because he tried to throw me into the cell. They had just done another injection, and I am relatively pissed.

"Why do they keep sending you new guys? You always try to throw me into a cell, when it is a well known fact that I don't go into cells; I don't like the enclosed feeling of being in a cell." I got off of him and kicked him away. "Fuck off." The guard just ran in the other direction, silently. "They just love pissing me off. Oh well, I just have to tolerate it for one more year." The tests had proceeded into the second phase, where I had actually formed the ears of a fox, but there is a hint of bear fur in them. They had still yet to give me my shirt and jacket back, but I don't really care anymore. It is never cold to me anymore, but that might be the bear DNA. Over the past year, my hair has been changing to a silver color with streaks of jet black in it. My hair had yet to be cut since my junior year, so it had grown down past my shoulders by now. I made a makeshift hair band to hold it back and out of my eyes. "Eh Deja, how long has it been since we got here? They said it's been two years, but I don't know anymore."

Deja looked out from her cell looking at me like I was crazy. "We've been here just as long as you've been; how are we supposed to know?" We were all in the same stage of the physical changes. Deja had the silver wolf ears and hair as did everyone with their respective animals. Ethan had a deep purple color to his hair/fur and Destiny a greenish color, but I couldn't really tell the rest because I was always in the dark corners of the room.

Our normal eating time came about and I went through my usual routine of snatching my food while the guard wasn't looking. At this point, I only did it because it pissed of the guards, especially since they never saw it coming, even after a year of it. I went through my usual routine of eating then sleeping, not really speaking unless there was something important that I had learned.

* * *

 **The third year in captivity…**

We only have seven injections left, and Deja is creating a plan for us to escape. I have my own plan, but that is only for me to know.

"Okay, they have not been very attentive to our strengths, so in a few days we will break out of here so that we can get back to the real world." Ethan looked at Deja with a 'are you serious' look.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but we can't go out into the regular world like this. Our looks would give us away." Ethan was licking his paws while Deja continued explaining her escape plan, and I continued working out flaws in my plans.

I had already concluded that I would leave right before Deja's group and find the exit, but before doing so, I would find where the injections were kept. I found out that we needed to have taken all of the injections for us to have complete control over our animals. How I found this out, I had to beat it out of a doctor. I also learned that we were on an airship by beating the crap out of another guard. Throughout my time here, I've learned that beating someone within an inch of death will get you all of the information you need. I concluded that if we were to escape, we'd need some sort of aircraft to get to the ground. Also, if they were to keep the equivalent of animals in this thing, they'd need weapons to prevent us from escaping, so I'll go to the armory as well. "Deja, sorry to interrupt, but you also need to find Mikayla and Rebekah. I may have been quiet these past three years, but I have not forgotten our friends. I have been trying to 'gather' information, but the information on them is very scarce, but I do know that they are in this airship."

Deja appeared to be agitated by that statement. "You think I don't know that. I was getting to that part of the plan. I haven't been able to develop much of a plan, but I know we need to find where they are at. So, get off my case." Ethan began patting her on the head to calm her down, which kinda worked.

After a little more time, I had finally decided on a set course of action.


End file.
